


A strange stranger.

by ThatForestPrince



Series: Second chances. [2]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4, Fallout: New Vegas, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crossover, Fallout crossover, Grief/Mourning, Heavy Angst, Isekai, M/M, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Smoking, Sort Of, alcohol use, drug mention, this fic is gonna be wild and i wrote this for myself but i hope yall can appreciate it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 10:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19333132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatForestPrince/pseuds/ThatForestPrince
Summary: Five weeks after the Kerberos crash, Keith is jarred awake by a blinding flash of bright blue light out in the desert.





	A strange stranger.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is gonna get really heavy and wild (well it already is) eventually, so rating and tags will change. I was gonna have this be released way later, once I got through my courier's story, but I finished this first so here y'all go! Hope you enjoy.
> 
> If you have any questions, you can message my tumblr at thatforstprince.

_May 23rd, 2313_

Five weeks ago, the Garrison reported that the Kerberos mission failed due to pilot error. Just a few days before Keith was supposed to do his finals. Keith had spent the last five weeks trying to grapple with the fact that Shiro was _dead_. No, not dead. Just gone. He couldn’t be dead, Shiro was the best pilot to ever come out of the Garrison. He wouldn’t have made any mistakes, this mission had been his dream. Keith can’t let himself think like that.

 

Three weeks ago, Keith got kicked out of the Garrison after punching Iverson. The bastard had deserved it. They had made a Kerberos rescue mission for the simulator while they had been saying that there were no plans to attempt a real rescue. Keith just couldn’t handle it. He soon found himself back where he had been raised. The house had long since burned down, but the little side shed was still standing proud. It would have to do. He spent the next week working on repairing everything he could.

 

An hour ago, Keith was jarred awake around three in the morning by a blinding flash of bright blue light out in the desert. Keith jumped off the old stained fold out bed he had bought from one of his very few distant neighbors and rushed to get his hoverbike started. As the light in the distance began to fade, Keith set off in its direction with no idea what he would find.

 

\----------

 

It was a while of searching in the dark desert before Keith found anything of note. He began to find… items strewn about through the sand. Pages of a journal written with almost unreadable handwriting, a torn up and slightly burned tan-colored coat caught in the branches of a tree, a faded blue canteen with the number 21 plastered on it in bold yellow, a well-worn black cowboy hat with a bullet hole in it half buried in the sand… A chewed up squeaky toy dinosaur with “don’t touch” written on it? Of course, Keith took all these items with him, keeping them in a storage compartment in his hoverbike.

 

Keith had just about given up on finding anything other than items when he came across a large half-open black backpack with a gun attached to it lying in the sand. Next to it was... was an arm sticking out of the sand. _Holy shit_  . Keith slammed on the brakes of his bike, almost losing control in the process, and jumped off, rushing over to see what the hell was stuck deep in the sand. He hopes to hell that it’s just some weird mannequin so he doesn’t have to report a dead body to police but on closer inspection, he knows that’s a person. However, on even closer inspection as Keith takes hold of the hand, there was what seemed to be a seam where the wrist connected to the forearm. _What?_ Keith carefully examines the hand, turning it around to reveal the tips of the fingers had begun to crack deteriorate which exposed a metal skeleton. **_What the fuck._ **

 

He was just debating what the fuck to do when the fingers twitched lightly in his grip. Whatever this thing was.. it's alive. Keith didn’t even hesitate to take hold of the forearm and pull as hard as he could. After a few moments of this, a man was slowly released from the deep desert sand. The man looked about as strange as you’d expect a probably not human man you found in the desert to be. His dark black hair was shaved down military style, his left eye was gone completely, leaving only a large gunshot scar, he was wearing what seemed to be white coveralls, there was a strange bulky device attached to his left arm and right above that, in the palm of his hand there was what seemed to be a brand of a star with a circle around it. [ _The same seams around his wrists were all over his body_  ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/362728271756132363/562741446038257674/fallout-FO4_Synth_loading_screen_2.jpg), making him look a bit like a Frankenstein kind of creature.

 

Keith stared at the man for a long moment as he thought, what would he even do with this man? Just as Keith was considering taking this guy to police or a hospital, the person’s grip on Keith’s hand tightened and he mumbled unintelligibly as he stirred just a bit but didn’t wake up. He decided then that he would take this guy back to his shack and see if he woke up. If he didn’t, then Keith would take him to the small medical clinic in town a few miles away.

 

First, he lifted up the large tan backpack and stuffed it into the storage compartment, being careful to not touch the gun attached to it at all. The backpack barely fit and the door to the container wouldn’t close, but it would have to do.

 

Next, he does his best to pick up the strange man and haul him up onto the hoverbike. He was surprisingly heavy for how thin he was but Keith wasn’t that strong either. By the time Keith had managed to sling the man over the bike, making him look like Keith had hunted him or something, the sun had begun to peek slightly over the horizon and bathe the desert in a light orange glow.

 

Finally, he carefully got onto the hoverbike and began the slow drive all the way back to his shack, being careful not to drop the man on the way there.

 

\----------

 

After an awkward drag in the sand from Keith’s hoverbike to the front door, Keith had carefully laid the man on the fold-out bed and covered him with the only blanket. The man seemed to have gotten better once he was, well, not buried in the hot sand. Some color had begun to come back into his skin, making him look a little more human. In fact, now that he wasn’t so pale he would’ve looked perfectly normal if you ignored the weird seams all over his body.

 

Since the man seemed stable, Keith moved to go look over his stuff. He knew he shouldn’t go through a person’s belongings, but maybe his items could provide some context for whatever the hell was going on here.

 

Most of the items he had found strewn through the sand seemed to have fallen out of the backpack, as it was partially open and had enough space to fit the majority of the items minus the leather coat and cowboy hat. The first item Keith took out was what seemed to be the journal that the pages belonged to. He tried his best to read it, but the handwriting was horrible and it seemed to be in a different language. Keith thinks it’s maybe spanish but there seemed to be french words in there… And also what seemed to be some made up characters. Great, so this guy was even weirder than he first thought.

 

There are a few words that are in english, but they are mostly names and places. _Arcade… New Vegas… NCR… Boone…_ None of it made sense without the words in-between.

 

Keith sets the journal back in the bag as carefully as he can, before continuing to search. Next, he finds about five MREs and a few bottles of something called  _“Sunset Sarsaparilla”_. He is just about to pop the cap off to smell it when he catches a glimpse of a warning label on the back. He tilts the bottle back quickly to read it.

 

Possible side effects: Kidney damage, nausea, digital numbness, anxiety, loss of visual acuity, dizziness, occasional nosebleeds, joint inflammation, tooth decay, sore throat, bronchitis, organ rupture and halitosis.

 

Keith immediately rushes to stuff the bottle back into the backpack. Maybe he should just wait until the guy wakes up to find out about him instead of searching through his things. Who knows what the fuck else could be in that backpack.


End file.
